


Sadder Gaze

by vividnini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Maybe a happy ending, Oops, Unrequited Crush, crushes got killed, enjoy being tortured i guess, maybe not, pls dont kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividnini/pseuds/vividnini
Summary: Definition of rantipole. :characterized by a wild unruly manner or attitude :rakish.-;Baekhyun is a rantipole.Chanyeol loves him too much.Will their love survive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yo. so, i wrote this last year on AFF and i forgot to update it, nor did i ever posted it. it was on draft, dust and cobwebs all over. so i read this two days ago and it feels like it is not THAT bad to be abandoned and deleted? maybe i will continue writing it, God knows when. it actually has a promising plot and is something that i will crack my head over to plan the whole story carefully. maybe i will finish the story in less than 5 chapters, let's see. well, if you're reading this i hope it entertain you enough. enjOY.

"Did you hear? Heard that Byun boy just had an extreme fuck fest with half of the football team. What a whore," Chanyeol hears all of the taunting remarks made by some blemish-skin, retainers teeth guy who sat a couple of seats in front of him and he holds the urge to stand up and pack a punch straight to his goddamn nose and pop a huge pimple right on his forehead. What a freak. 

But of course, he is too cowardly to defend his beloved's name and just sigh in disdain as they badmouthed the love of his life name and just scribbles down a blank page of paper to express his anger. He can't do anything. His Byun boy got both bad and good reputation in college and he can't say shit because for those who antis Baekhyun, they'll start spread rumors about how he's a goddamn shit for being on Baekhyun's dark magic and for his fans, he'll only get taunted on and bullied because they are hella possessive. 

But to be honest, he's been on Baekhyun's sparkly spells since middle school where no one remembers him but the boy who had gummy smiles and super skinny arms but always wanted to show his non-existent biceps for girls to flaunt over.

He look over to his best friend, Kyungsoo who busied himself studying the chapters of the subject they both majored in - Business. 

Chanyeol can't help but to roll his eyes about how nerdy they both look and sincerely, he's not a studious type and he didn't know how he ended up being Kyungsoo's one and only friend since the beginning of kindergarden. But then, Kyungsoo knows about his crush towards Byun Baekhyun and Chanyeol believes on him to not spill anything and Kyungsoo is a good sport who never break any of his secrets to anyone even when he's drunk and intoxicated. Chanyeol talks from experiences. Believe it or not, eventhough both of them are considered nerds in college, they still went to any of the invited party their classmates or any of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo's close friends invitation to go clubbing. 

You can say that Chanyeol is pretty loaded himself since both his parents are business people and so, they gave Chanyeol money and none of their love while they do shit somewhere in a country Chanyeol couldn't pronounce correctly and he is way over the stage where he feels like killing himself for having such supporting parents and zero experience in love. 

And so, being a youth he is, he spent all of the money drinking imported alcoholic drinks that Kyungsoo randomly spits on when he is way over 2 glasses of strong gin and tonic. 

Surprisingly, when they both go out for drinks and fun, he never spotted any of Baekhyun goons and the devil himself mainly because the devil is always exclusively in either Gangnam, Hongdae or Itaewon where all the hot people gathers and he is there every single day sucking flaccid cocks. Not that Chanyeol mind. (read: very)

Kyungsoo is not the person who likes partying himself so much and Chanyeol is not going anywhere without his best man where he can't let his guards down after cleansing his kind soul with some drinks he can't pronounce the name of. 

Therefore, the innocent loving soul of Park Chanyeol can only roll himself like a buffalo in his cozy 3 bedroom apartment where he can't even bring himself to keep pets because he has allergies. Yeah, I know. Fun. 

Although he used to offer a place to Kyungsoo so he can have roommates, Kyungsoo are not fond of other people companies even if he is with his best friend and prefer a place for himself of a one bed room apartment with the balcony facing the Han River while he types away document paper he needed to hand in to his professor if he wishes to get his name into the dean list for that semester. 

Chanyeol pouts, he is bored and he has no company. The man of his wet dream are busy fucking other people without remembering any of their names and Chanyeol doesn't want to break his own hope that he'll be the lucky one who got Baekhyun's phone number and wishes that the man will call him and spend their time under the starry night one day. He wishes. 

"Why are you pouting and why do I feel like regretting that I ask?" Kyungsoo deadpans. Chanyeol take a look at his friend and grins dopily, "You sure did. I'm just bored. I don't want to go out tonight but I don't know what to do. Recommend any?" Kyungsoo takes off his glasses and stretch lightly, "I don't know, study? Get good grades and be a badass CEO you always wanted to be? Figure out yourself, Chanyeol." 

The class ended with no notification from their missing professor and thus, wasting another of his students time who actually wanted to listen to his long ass explanantion about business and their theories that Chanyeol give no fucks about. But hey, you can't really blame him for not having any of those unrealistic dreams and ambition when since he was born, his father already asked him to take over their business empire and the conglomerate partners that he wishes he don't have to memorize any of their names. 

He stood up, pack away the little stuff he brings for today classes and walks side to side with Kyungsoo. 

"I'm hungry. What do you want to eat?" Chanyeol asks. Kyungsoo shrugs, "I'm feeling a little chilly. You want to try that one pizza place? I heard their tomato soup is absolutely divine." Chanyeol just nods and types away the location and drives to the said place. 

If only he knows how his life is about to change. 

 

 

He let Kyungsoo enters the joint first as he park his car away. He saw one of his Baekhyun's little minions (read: his bitches) car and he dreads for what's to come. Knowing that one of them are here, he hopes that the mischievious little devil himself isn't there because Chanyeol knows he couldn't keep his cool. He prays and exit his car, straight to the joint. 

He heard his voice twinkling way before he can saw him. There, stood little man Byun Baekhyun and the rest of his so called friends who likes to backstab each other and have mindblowing 12-some every time they went for parties. Or so they said. 

Kyungsoo eyes him as he stands in front of the entrance of the pizza joint in shock, still trying to comprehend on what to do. He gulps down and tries to calm down his jittery nerves as he walk towards his seat and Kyungsoo's. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at him before calling a waitress to take both of their orders. He ended up didn't say anything as he was too nervous to even move. Byun Baekhyun is 20 metres away and he still can hear his booming laughter and loud but cheerful voice that he both learns to hate and love in the same time.

"Look, acting like a man on cocaine doesn't going to change the fact that you are pitiful. You can pray and wish for the shooting stars that one day Baekhyun will notice you all you want but if you going to act like this, you are going no where." Kyungsoo ticks. 

Chanyeol grimace lightly, running a hand over his copper-colored hair and sighs.

"My body... just freezes up when I saw him. It fucking hurts but in the same time it was thrilling seeing him but never has the urge to talk to him. I must be a masochist to even enjoy this." He hisses. Kyungsoo tilt his head to his left, lips scrunch up in distaste. 

"You know what, Chanyeol? I usually doesn't want to care about your goddamn issues with Byun but since I am your only wingman and the only one who knows about your obsession with him, I don't want to make you cry or anything but you know how he is like and he is not going to change for you or any of the people he is close with. How did I know that? I didn't take psychology for my foundation for nothing. Although that shit was the shittiest thing ever, you have a higher rate of getting dumped and humilliated in front of everyone if you ever confess to him. Best suggestion? Stay away." 

Chanyeol heart freezes up. Stay away from Baekhyun? That's not unlikely. Not when he goes to sleep with Baekhyun's face in his mind and his mouth chanting his name when he jerks off in the toilet. Especially not when his mother asked whether he dated anyone and he blurts Baekhyun's name without thinking. Luckily, his mother didn't questioned him and just saying he did a good job finding a boyfriend for himself.

Yeah, he sure did. 

 

 

He was trying to focus on eating his slice of pizza when he feel a presence. Ignoring it at first, he bites on his cheesy goodness before goosebumps start spreading on his skin making him turn his direction from his pizza towards somebody his body seems to remember and alert on every thing the person does. 

It's Byun Baekhyun, blinking his puppy-charming eyes with his curvy thin mouth smiling at him innocently like they've been friends since ages. 

Kyungsoo started to break the spell first because obviously, Chanyeol is not capable enough to handle out a mere conversation with his crush. "Do you need anything, Byun?" He asks the red-haired male. Baekhyun's direct his gaze towards the doe-eyed male and crinkle his eyes to an eye-smile that instantly break down Chanyeol's non-existent walls. Suddenly, the pizza he just ate feels like paper. He puts down his pizza slice and nervously look at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo who blatantly ignores the taller helpless look, just stare at Baekhyun like he did something that makes Kyungsoo pissed. Which he does. Disturbing his lunch. He didn't even know why he feels so irritated toward the redhead when both of them never really talks daily. Or maybe because he knows that his idiot of a bestfriend are super in love with this dumb fake pornstar he feels possesive. Not like Chanyeol worth any of Kyungsoo's attention but then, they've been friends for god knows how long it'll be a lie to not care about that dumbo in front of him. 

"Ooh, annoyed are we Kyungie?" Baekhyun teases him. Before Kyungsoo has the urge to slap the fuck out of the smaller beside his best friend, Chanyeol clears his throat and gain Baekhyun's attention on him. He gulps nervously. 

"Do yo-you need anything, Baekhyun?" He stammers. Fortunately, Baekhyun didn't notice and just smile at him. "No, not really. I was curious about what you guys always talk when you're together since everyone knows you are close to each other hips all the time. I'm jealous, that's all." 

A strange, satisfying feeling creeps into Chanyeol's heart and making the butterflies in his stomach flies crazily. He quench his thirst by gulping his water in one shot and wipe his lips with the sleeve of his long sweater. Sweat starts to run over all of his body making him itchy and uncomfortable in the same time. Kyungsoo who just raise a brow at Baekhyun's statement asks more, "Jealous? Why would you?" He swallow another slice of pizza. Chanyeol didn't know how the heck did Kyungsoo manage to look so nonchalant in front of Baekhyun when he knows he looks like a damn wreck. 

Baekhyun shrugs, "Mainly because I don't really have a trusty old best friend. But shh, don't tell anyone that." He winks cheekily. 

Chanyeol starts to feel hyperventilating so Kyungsoo steps in and roll his eyes and drops his pizza in distaste. 

"I don't feel the appetite anymore. Chanyeol, do you want to go?" Kyungsoo finally direct his gaze to his best friend. His lips quirk in disgust when he saw how idiotic and red Chanyeol looks like. He stand up and pat Baekhyun's shoulder before he grabs the taller by the ears and both of them leave the premise in hasty. Chanyeol still didn't say anything until both of them is in the car. 

"HOLY SHIT. H-holy cow. I'm- wow." He runs a hand through his hair, turning the air conditioner to full blast because of the hotness. 

Kyungsoo grunts, "Yeah, yeah panic disorder and all that shit. I don't even know what you see in him, Park." 

Chanyeol wonders it too. He didn't know what makes Byun Baekhyun so wonderful on his eyes that he started to act like some fool whenever he saw him walking or even breathing near him. 

He drives away with the sound of Kyungsoo tapping fingers against his windshield, still thinking about what makes him fall in love with the name of Byun Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

Class starts at 9 a.m. and everyone knows Park Chanyeol can't function with his regular two shots coffee in the morning, but he slept so late last night finishing a paper and also can't sleep thinking about Kyungsoo's question in the car the day before. He was in a mess. 

With his untamed hair, he barges in his class, his lost soul unconsciously search for the petite (in his eyes) redhead and not getting disappointed in return. Baekhyun is still in his element, joking and laughing with his friends. The only weird thing is he sit dangerously close to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo usual seat at the back that gets Chanyeol choke on his on saliva. 

He rushes to his seat beside Kyungsoo, who is still analyzing the chapter they will read and study later on like always. Chanyeol grunts at his best friend and take a seat, dumping all his stuff that makes Kyungsoo hisses is distaste. Hearing the loud sound of Chanyeol's, Baekhyun turn his head and flash a disgustingly bright smile at Chanyeol and waves at him. Chanyeol who is still freezing, get smack on the waist by Kyungsoo and shake his head, still daze. He sheepishly return the wave and take a seat, trying to calm his his self before he freak the fuck out in front of his own beloved.

Thankfully, the professor enters and start the class within seconds and manage to save Chanyeol from his own dying heart. 

 

 

Chanyeol happily bites on his naengmyeon as he and Kyungsoo go straight to this 30 minutes drive from their school eatery because apparently, their food is good according to Kyungsoo. Him being non the expert, only follows around and undoubtedly didn't deny Kyungsoo's statement. Their kimchi is divine too. Can't beat his mother though.

As he slurps with delight, he eyes Kyungsoo who is munching his own bibim myeon which is a spicier version of noodle and not as cold. Chanyeol can't handle spice for shit so he goes for the safer option. 

As he eat, his phone suddenly lights up and vibrate, indicate that someone calls him. Absentmindedly, he accept and utter a 'hello,' before getting the shock of his life. 

"Chanyeol, it's Baekhyun."

He chokes on his food, alerting his shorter friend who hands him a glass of water without asking if he's fine. Typical Soo'.

After the severe cough dies down, he croaks out,

 

"Y-yeah? I'm sorry. I didn't expect that you know my number." 

 

Baekhyun laughs that melodious laugh he has, "Yeah, sorry. Already did for a while. Listen, I need your help and it's kind of urgent but since it looks like you are having lunch, that can be wait until you finish then."

 

Chanyeol rubs his nape, putting down his chopsticks. "I'm almost done. What is it that you need?" 

 

Baekhyun sighs, "Can you pick me up at this road from our university? It's about 5 blocks from there. I promise you I'll pay for dinner the next time." 

 

Chanyeol coughs hard again, "D-dinner?" By the sound of that, I'm pretty sure you want to rub your face and smack the hell out of Chanyeol for being this dumb. 

 

"Yeah, dinner. I feel bad since I've never really talk to you. But I really need your help. I can't possibly ask Kyungsoo since he's going to kill me instantly if he knows. Can you Chanyeol? Please, for a friend?" 

 

Shit. He say please. Chanyeol is too weak for that shit. Actually, he's just so weak about everything regarding the redhead. So he mentally mourn for his dying soul and said yes and hangs up. 

Kyungsoo who finishes eating raise a brow, "Is it Byun?" Chanyeol can only nod. Kyungsoo didn't ask any further because he knows he's going to regret it and with the look that Chanyeol face expresses in front of him, it can't be good. 

"H-He ask me.. He ask me to go fetch him at our school. I-I'm not even that close with him. What should I do?" Kyungsoo eyes, shrugs. "It's your problem, Park. Deal with it. I'm going for a run after this. Don't call me." Kyungsoo continues slurp on his noodles until the last bite, sipping on his water, packing his things and not waiting for Chanyeol to finish up and pay for both of their meals. 

Chanyeol quickly slurp the last bit of his broth, wiping the stain of the broth smudge on his lips with the back of his hand and trotting after Kyungsoo timidly.


	2. saturdays aren’t the same as it used to be

In the end, Chanyeol did went to fetch up Baekhyun near his block, the messy-headed brunette standing against a pole, playing with his phone while his mouth..... in a pout tippy-tapping each other. Yeah. 

Chanyeol gulps. 

 

 

He stops his car in front of the man, said brunette lowers his phone and flashes the taller with a charming eye-smile that manage to make the fairy-eared man suddenly hitches a breath, heart thumping wildly. 

“Hey, Chanyeol! Sorry for being a nuisance, but I really need a ride. None of my friends can help and I’m really lazy to take subways so I hope you can understand.” He bares his teeth the man, shiny. 

Chanyeol shakes his head, continue to drive his car out of the school compound. “No, it’s alright. I was just around here, anyway. It’s no big deal.” But it is, he is sweating profusely inside. He hopes he doesn’t smell. Can’t imagine if Baekhyun ever manages to smell him and say anything about it. He shudders lightly. 

Guessing that the man driving is quite awkward with the situation they are both into, Baekhyun tuts, “You must be really uncomfortable with me, aren’t you? I’m really sorry. I just.... have some things to do at school and I don’t really want to tell anyone about it. Since we are friends, I thought you can help me and I’ll help you after. We are friends.... aren’t we?” He tilts his head, eyebrows furrowed lightly. 

Shit..... He looks so cute. Chanyeol is a very weak man. 

He shows his teeth, awkwardly chuckling over the conversation, “Yes..... of course we are, Baekhyun. You can always call me and ask for help. I always do the same thing with Kyungsoo too. It’s really no biggie.” He fakes-nonchalance, shrugs. 

Baekhyun nods, “You must be really close with Kyungsoo, huh? You are always together everytime.” 

Chanyeol heart warms, remembering his best friend who looks like he don’t really give a flying fuck for what happened to Chanyeol, but discreetly, he moms over the taller like one would do with a child, only less gentle. Chanyeol smiles, “Yes. Kyungsoo is my best friend. Has been that way since we are in high school. He is the only one who puts up with me. I care about him very much.” 

Baekhyun hums, “It must be great to have somebody you care about. Since we are friends, can we hang out together too? I always saw from Kyungsoo’s rare Instagram pictures that whenever you guys go out together, it looked very fun.” 

Chanyeol chokes, eyes widen. “W-what? You wanna go out with me?” 

The brunette turns his head, nodding once. “Yes. Why? Do you not want it? If that’s the case the-“

”-I would love to! I-I mean, that would be great. It’ll be great to spend some time with you too, Baekhyun.” 

The smaller one grins, very shiny, very brightly. Chanyeol is blinded by the sunshine. “That’s great! How about this Saturday? Are you free? I heard in Melbriz Ave. they have a new restaurant opening up soon. I hope they have tacos. I am craving for a taco right now.” Baekhyun pats his stomach, soft. 

“Saturday it is. Can we go out a little late though? I usually have games nights with a friend, online. If I have things to do on Saturday, I am always late because of staying up until 5 in the morning till I win.” 

Baekhyun laughs, his hair tousled very gently against his forehead, Chanyeol wants to bite his own hand and decapicated it. 

“A pure dork. Alright, is 12 alright for you? Anything just let me know, okay? I’m too not sure whether I can get up early. Sometimes people invite me for parties or clubbings on Friday nights. Very rarely too did I ever reject them.” He explains, sheepish. 

Somehow, Chanyeol heart drops. Of course, he expected this. His man is a very busy man with the reputation of an almost celebrity. He knows this. But still, he feels a tinge bit of disappointment seeping inside of him. 

Anyhow, he is a good actor. Or so does he convince himself to be one. 

“Yeah, sure! I understand. Cool. I’ll just text you and see whether we both can make it or not.” He chuckles, he knows it’s fake. 

Baekhyun, thankfully didn’t notices them. “Right, you are really nice. Well, this is near the place I lived. I gotta go to the convenience store for some stuffs then I’ll walk home. You can stop here. Thanks so much, Chanyeol. See you Saturday.” He winks, waves at Chanyeol and walks inside the CU, his ass jiggling with every step. 

Chanyeol sighs, rubbing his face with both his hands. What is he doing....?

 

 

 

 

 

That’s it. He just finishes up a two months worth of work that were supposed to be send in on the end of the year but his head was buzzing with ideas with his project. Thankfully, the year end evaluation is based on individual skills and will be mark according to each and every person in the class and therefore Chanyeol is extra grateful for the opportunity. 

He never works great in groups, he knows, he’ll end up doing almost all of the work instead of doing it together because he is simply a softie for people’s persuasions. Kyungsoo once said he was a ‘ _dumbass_ ’ for even helping people who is supposed to be doing their job not partying like wild animals every fucking night. 

He closes off his notebook and logs in his laptop, chatting up his online friend about his whereabouts. 

Sehun is not really a penpal, in fact they used to be good friends during summer camp every single year since the day Chanyeol participated in it since the beginning of elementary school. They become fast friends due to the fact that Chanyeol enjoys playing video games and playing with puppies on his free time and Sehun once boasted about his small puppy he founded near his neighborhood and Chanyeol became very fascinated with the story and that's that. 

5 years into their friendship, Sehun told him that he is going to move to China because of his dad's work and because he is half-chinese. Bewildered because of his friend's sudden leave, Chanyeol managed to convince the staffs at the camp to do a small farewell party for Sehun because since the year they joined the camp, they are always in each other's team and helping the noonas and hyungs to carry out some stuffs they needed for any activities. Because of the sudden news, Chanyeol didn't have the time to find any proper gifts to Sehun. The latter comforted his friend saying that "he is not really into any materialistic items' and Chanyeol brightens up. Not really wanting to let his friend leave without any things to remind him with, Sehun suggested that they exchanged shoelaces. Chanyeol's shoelaces is in red while Sehun's is in blue.

Sehun further said that the shoelaces will remind him of the great time they had spent together at the camp, shoes dirtied by mud and soil while doing the extreme activities that the camp held every year. Chanyeol, touched with the way Sehun greatly speak about both of theirs great adventures, hugged the hell out of the skinny boy while crying. Until now, Sehun will always be his best friend, a good friend that he cherished. 

"Yo," Sehun greets. 

 

Chanyeol flashes him his straight teeth, right eye twitching. "Hey! So, I found out that A&D Games has a new player on their profile and I checked it out. Sweet as hell. Have you seen it?" 

 

Sehun nods, the camera on Chanyeol's computer capturing his late by a second yawn because of his low internet connection. "Yup. Nothing fascinating. Guy probably work his ass off to be in the arena. Too bad, though. This one a total freshie." 

 

Chanyeol guffaws, slapping his table. "Yeah! I don't know what he's thinking but it can't be any smarter. Anyway, how are you?" 

 

Sehun shrugs, sending the taller one a small smile. "Nah, just your usual. Good news coming. Mom decided to visit my aunt at Incheon next week. I asked her if I can visit Seoul and meet you somewhere. She said that she is meeting my aunt because they are discussing places to stay down for a few months before we migrated to another country. You know my parents, wanderlust people." 

Chanyeol totally understands that. At the camp before Sehun left, he always talked about how he's been living from many countries since he was a child. Both his parents loved to go travelling around the places on Earth and it makes Sehun love it as well. The only thing he hates about it because he couldn't have as many friends as he wants and how sometimes he craved for a simple rice and soup when they lived in a European country when he was 7. After that, his parents decided to stay in South Korea with his dad's family for a while before migrating to China because of his father's work and for his mother greatest delight. 

Now, Sehun is an adult and he wishes to not participate any longer to their future endeavors to stay in many countries because honestly, it's tiring. 

 

 

 

"So I applied to Hongik and guess what? I got in. Design Engineering. Not so shabby huh?" Sehun smirks. 

 

 

"That's great man! Wow, I'm so proud of you. I know that you're smart, but not THAT smart." Chanyeol blinks, soft-clapping his hands. 

 

Sehun whines. "What do you mean by that? I swear, I will choke you one day. Anyways, I'm gonna be at the airport on Monday around noon. Come pick me up yeah?" 

 

Chanyeol smiles, nodding his head once. "Of course. We can have a meal together. Do you have a place to stay?" 

 

"Yeah but not for long. Can you help me to look for any vacant one room apartment? It can be far from the university, I won't mind the commute." 

 

"You can live with me! Look, I have a pretty spacious place and sometimes it gets lonely. It's fine if you can't pay full, you can pay me half and then we can work it later. You know I don't mind." 

 

Sehun shrugs, "Yeah, okay. Still gonna pay though. You forget that I, sometimes earned money through my live gaming broadcast don't you?" 

 

Chanyeol rubs his nape, embarrassed. "Yeah, yeah whatever. See you Monday, brat." 

 

Sehun winks. And they both disconnect from their online chatting. 

 

Chanyeol sighs. Sehun is coming back. He is happy. Although they didn't end up being in the same school, it's fine. Chanyeol can hang with Sehun anytime he wants. Not that he cares to commute from one place to another. He always loves to go out having a good time with a friend but he ended up being friends with a bookworm and somehow he is one too. 

Whatever, at least he sort of loves his life. And it is getting even better now that Baekhyun has started to notice his existence and smiling his sunshine smile at him, making him weak in the knees and every other places that he never knew can melt. (read: OBVIOUSLY not his dick, psh)

He gets up, preparing to go to sleep. The day after tomorrow, he is going to go to have the whole Saturday spending time with the one and only Byun Baekhyun. He don't know what to wear, he don't know how to act. He's not sure how to properly express his emotions because his body coordination always. ALWAYS. failed him whenever Baekhyun is near. He started to act stupid and silly, making him even more ridiculous in Kyungsoo's eyes. 

He wanted to ask the smaller one for advices and moral support but surely that will end up just dandy because Kyungsoo never dated anyone besides..... what is not his place to tell, ehem ehem shut up, Chanyeol.

He sure hope his date with Baekhyun (yep, he is feeling this right) will end up smoothly than he expected it to be. Knowing him, he will just end up embarassing himself in front of his crush. He is finger crossing that Baekhyun finds his lunatic acts endearing and will date him shortly after. (Um.... what?!?! now, that is just reaching too high on something that will never happen, doesn’t it?)

Whatever. He’ll just deal with it and regret later. He snuggled with his Nick Wilde from Zootopia blanket and doze off to sleep, preparing for the sun to shine tomorrow. 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s the day. Chanyeol’s nerves are fried, hands can’t stop the ugly jitters that spread all over him. He asked Kyungsoo for his outfit which Kyungsoo replies with a bored, “Just wear your usual Adidas. He’ll be fine.” Which Chanyeol retorts grumpily that his friend never cares about his lack of support in his love life.

Truly.... Kyungsoo doesn’t care. Not that Chanyeol will listen to him. He never does. 

 

Chanyeol ended up wearing a black t-shirt & a jeans jacket, something simple yet casual, nothing over the top. Paired it with some black destroyed jeans and hair that looks like he just get out from the bed, and done. He hopes he is killing it. Yikes! 

He messaged Baekhyun, saying that he’ll meet him at the place where they will have their brunch, waiting for him a bit earlier than what they’ve discussed. 

Baekhyun, of course was flustered, saying that he just finished showering and still getting ready and he’s always a bit slow in the morning— which Chanyeol dismissed that he just feels like having a walk on a morning weekend, which he usually spend over getting his well-deserved sleep after a grueling 5 days in a row of classes and projects. 

Therefore, he bought an iced milk tea for himself, wait for Baekhyun and scrolled through his Instagram. 

 

Great, Kyungsoo posted a picture of his laptop that showed a Studio Ghibli’s films, Spirited Away, with a caption that said, “A me-time over some good movies, you suck if you never watch any of ghibli’s films.” 

It gained him quite a few likes and no comments. Typical. Nobody dares to comment on Kyungsoo’s posts because the man is so unexpected on the things he do. He might block them or even reply to their comment with some ill-written words even though it has no correlation on what they are saying. Simply, he hates communicating. If Chanyeol weren’t his friend he would’ve been scared out of his wits too. 

After quite a moment, somebody stands in front of him, making him to look up at the person and stare. 

There it is. A freaking sunshine. Or was that just a smile? Doesn’t matter. Chanyeol is blinded. 

 

“Morning, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun quips. He appears to be having a good mood, a cup of warm coffee on his left hand which he sips while staring at Chanyeol with those eyes. He is tingling with dreams. 

“Hey, you’re early.” No, you’re early. But Baekhyun doesn’t need to know that. 

“Figured after you said that you’re going first, I called a friend to whip up some quick coffee for me. I planned to hang there for a while in case you were late, I didn’t know you were an early riser.” He laughs. 

“So I grab my coffee and walk here as fast as I can.” 

Chanyeol is touched. To other people, it might seem like it’s not a big deal and can come as downrightly rude if Baekhyun actually is late to their hangouts just because he assumed Chanyeol is as late as he. But he changed his routine just to fit on time with Chanyeol. Can he please, kiss the man now? No? 

“You don’t need to do so. But I appreciate the gestures. Truly.” Chanyeol grins that big grin of him where all his white, straight teeth can be seen. 

Baekhyun smiles, bright. “So, are you hungry? If you are, let’s go. I am dying for a warm waffle and syrup right now.” 

“Waffles are cool. Let’s go.” 

 

 

 

 

Thankfully, there is a nearby cafe that just opens for breakfast, they both slips in and take a seat, opposite each other. Chanyeol’s hands are clammy, well, when does it not really, and he is..... getting close to having a panic attack. 

“So Chanyeol, there are birds flying around the campus saying that you are the next greatest inventor of the century after Thomas Edison. What is your secret?” Baekhyun asks while casually sipping on his leftover coffee. 

Chanyeol laughs, not quite. “Ahahaha, who told you that? They must be shitting on you. I-I mean not literally of course. Nah, I’m not. Just because I handed my assignments early doesn’t really mean I’m the one getting the dean list. Sometimes the professor called me to re-do some of them, just not as many as others in my class.” 

Baekhyun raises a brow, “You sure about that?  I was busy dying over last midterm papers and I saw that you were under the tree with Kyungsoo that week laughing over his demise and teased him over how stressed he was for finals. That punch he gave you was deserving though, sorry not sorry.” 

Chanyeol chokes, “You saw that? Uh, I was just joking around him at that time. I was stressed too but I tried to not give in to the overwhelming sensation because I know I’ll broke down. If I do, Kyungsoo is too busy to pick me up and buy me ice creams so I joked around to make sure that both of us are still living. I’m sure somewhere in his heart, he appreciates my gesture. I just know.” He pretends to fix his collar, lightly smirking under fake confidence. 

Baekhyun laughs, so bright and beautiful that it makes Chanyeol figuratively wants to drop on his knees and cry. 

“I feel you! That was very kind of you, Chanyeol. Wow. You never failed to remind me of how kind-hearted you are as a person. I’m so lucky to have you as a friend.” Which the latter preens hotly as he got complimented. 

Byun Baekhyun is definitely not good for the heart. No. 

 

"Thanks. I aspire to be one." Chanyeol smiles kindly. "To you at least," He added, softly, shy. 

Baekhyun grins, eyes bright like the sky. Chanyeol simply is trying to write poems inspired by Baekhyun's eyes, the Power.

They continue with their conversations, talking about anything and everything, trying to see their similarities and differences, heart warming at every little anecdotes of listening to each other's growing a little closer than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here it is, chapter two. completely forgot about it and half of these are written last year. i added just a little more to make it a tad bit longer. heh. idek if there are people reading this but if you do, thanks! no plan for chapter 3 as of now. these won't be deleted dont worry

**Author's Note:**

> so how was it? i swear, i'm just going to write whatever and see how it goes. if it's shit... well, blame my shit AF writing skills because I AM ALWAYS. uninspired. see you on the next chapter. if i ever feel like uploading one. BYE.


End file.
